College Romance
by May Swann
Summary: Jasper Hale is a college musician with a complicated life flowing around his feuding dorm mates. When he meets a poor girl who was about to be mugged by homeless druggies, they started off on the wrong foot. Despite everything, he falls for her. AH/AU
1. Who Needs Chicks?

Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a college musician with a complicated life flowing around his feuding dorm mates. When he meets a poor girl who was about to be mugged by a homeless druggie, they started off on the wrong foot. As he continues to see her in his life, their friendship grows and he starts to fall for her unconditionally. AU/AH, OCC.

**"Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your gonna get"**

**-Forest Gump**

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time," I mouthed as I sat on the couch watching Casablanca in my dorm with a half full bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and three coke cans built up into a pyramid. My life was pretty down into the dumps if there were a scale on interest in my life.

I'll admit that I was free for the rest of my life, but I never pictured it like this. College was easygoing and I lived in a dorm seconds away from the University so I would just walk to each classroom instead of driving like the ones in Los Angles.

Yeah I had some conflicts in my first two years here, but after that, all the complication goes away like food going down a garbage disposal.

The conflicts all started with my roommates. They were two complete different people with no compatible interests. From the moment they saw each other, they both thought they landed in hell. Their names were Edward Masen and Emmett McCarthy.

Edward Masen was nothing I expected. He was gaunt (maybe I'm a little exaggerating) with pale white skin and a coordinating wardrobe. He very shy when we moved into our dorm and hardly spoke a word for nearly two weeks. During the first week of him being my dorm mate, I discovered that he had the weirdest habits like he liked eating breakfast at nine at night and eat dinner at eight in the morning. When he cooked hash browns, he made them all scramble up and used his ketchup to make the hash browns look like a tic-tac-toe board. He liked to talk to himself and stare at the mirror for hours, probably admiring how perfect his body was. He would also just study for hours in his room or play on his keyboard random show tunes from cheesy romantic flicks. When I first heard him play the keyboard, I went into his room and smiled innocently. I complimented his work and from then on, we became best friends. Weird how we became best friends, but I learned life always has interesting stories no matter where they came from or how it happened.

Emmett McCarthy was just the opposite. He had muscles all over the place that always reminded my of the Hulk. He wore jerseys from different football teams everyday with black shorts that go to his knees and smelly sneakers that always stunk up the dorm. He was a ladies man, of course, and always was out at night until two in the morning, stumbling all over the place like a blind mice. He always used the terms, "scored" or "marked my territory" or even worst "placed a flag on every continent" whenever he suggests for Edward and me to find a woman. He never ate anything sweet except an occasional piece of chocolate from See's. He worked out for two hours and came in the dorm smelling like a dumpster everyday except the weekends when he comes home to play sports with his family. When he first moved into the dorm, he had a dirty mouth. He would say, 'what the hell happened with dorm? I thought it would be bigger, not some fucking hotel room with a fucking pull out bed'.

Once Edward got to the point he couldn't stand it, he retorted back to Emmett and well I discovered that Emmett hated to loose. So they fought everyday about the same fight while I remained silent and listened to their ridiculous argument and use of tactics. And the saddest thing was that two years later, they still hate each other.

When the movie was over, I placed the popcorn bowl onto the counter next to the sink with the empty coke cans into the trashcan. Edward came out from his room with gray gym sweats and a clean white shirt on, massaging his temples.

"Hard day?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. Edward would never wear sweats unless he had a really bad day and wore boxers around the dorm normally. He had a job interview at a coffee shop across the street, hoping to earn some junk change.

"Yeah, the interview went terribly. The boss asked me if I had some experienced and I told him that this would be my first job. I mean how was I supposed to answer that question? I'm the son to a rich man and I never had to work a day in my life. So the boss "excused" me out of his office and said 'next' to the next man up for the interview." His dad was the best doctor in Chicago so his salary was the size of Mount Everest. The one thing Edward and his father had in common was they had pride.

I sighed. "Well man, I bet that probably wasn't the job for you anyway. So what's your next step going to be?"

"Anything I can get I suppose," he shrugged, "I'll just be lucky if I can get a descent job."

"Couldn't your dad lend you some money?"

"I have pride, Jasper. I'm living on my own and I promised my parents that I wouldn't beg for them to lend me money. Besides, I have to learn to get some independence and do things my own way."

I placed my hands up like I was surrendering, stepping back. "Okay, I was just helping you. I could try to get you a job at the smoothie shack next to it."

Our front door was slammed open with Emmett carrying a huge box, looking like he was struggling to keep the box up. He continued to walk slowly and zombie-like to the living room, placing the box onto the coffee table. He sighed with relief, stretching his arms in the air. He looked at us as we continued to stare at him. "What are you bitches looking at?"

I chuckled while Edward continued to glare. He hated when Emmett cussed like a sailor, especially when he used it with no reason behind it.

"You and your box of junk," Edward mumbled, looking unsteady and embarrassed. Emmett just rolled his eyes, laughing hysterically while I looked at my friend with pity. Edward didn't know whom he was messing with and what kind of a man he would be insulting.

"Did you just call my stuff crap?" Emmett joked, acting like he was insulted. "Man Eddie, I thought you were better at comebacks. So Jasper, get this! I was just with a blond that had big—"

"I don't want to hear it" I covered my ears while he just laughed hysterically again, sitting on the couch.

"Ah man, where's your spirit? You need to hit the field before you end up being like the janitor picking up our crap off the ground!" He went to the kitchen to the fridge. He grabbed a coke and opened it immediately. He took a quick sip of it with satisfaction.

"I will Emmett, but for now, I'm having a calorie fest," I smiled, getting another can of coke out of the fridge. Emmett smirked while Edward stood there awkwardly silent, glaring at him like he was an irritating fly.

"While Cinderella is having her calorie fest, what are you going to do Eddie?" Emmett asked him while he remained silent. "Not going to talk to me eh? How about I'll make you talk?"

"Leave me alone, Emmett," he looked like he was trying to control himself, saying his words through his teeth.

"Leave you alone? Why should I? What are you going to do about it? You can't even hurt a fly! I can cut you into halves in three seconds! You know what, since I'm a nice guy, I'll cut you some slack. Don't deny that you weren't the one who dyed my hair white last Friday because I ate your cookie or the time when you hung my underwear like it was the American Flag a year ago. I'll get you tomorrow! For now, I'm going to hit the showers!" he walked away through the hallway to get to the bathroom. I looked over at Edward, seeing that his expression was frightened as a kid in a horror movie. Edward always was scared of him, but he instead of complete frightened like usual, he looked irritated.

"Hey Ed, don't listen to him," I assured him, "he's just a big bully like in elementary school. Well except, of course, he's more mature and I don't think he has the desire to steal your lunch money."

"I don't get why I'm his only target. How doesn't he hate you?" he growled in outraged.

"We came to an understanding. I tutored him last year in Biology remember? I got his grade from a C- to a B+ and since then, he's actually pretty chill around me," I told him, taking a sip of my fizzling coke.

"So I should tutor him in a subject he's failing because he's too lazy to do any of the work?" he looked at me with disbelief and dislike. "You're crazy. I couldn't even tame him in a circus if he were an elephant!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "It took me a miracle to get him to understand. Well, I probably should be heading off to bed. I have to go on a big adventure to the store to get sorts of supplies and I can't sleep in until noon like I have been for three days now."

"Well its summer, what do you expect? And do you think Emmett's right about "playing the field"?"

I shrugged, "I want to take a break from women. Do you remember Maria?"

"How can I _not _remember Maria? She came to our dorm everyday and beat me to cleaning the kitchen."

I chuckled, "Well ever since she cheated on me with a guy name James, I never seem to notice women the way I did before."

His eyes widened, "Wow. I never thought that women could really change a man's perspective."

"Yeah. What about you, though? I'm sure there's someone for you."

"Nah, I'm like you. I don't need a woman in my life right now. I'm a lone wolf."

I laughed, placing my coke onto the counter. I sighed, "Who needs women anyway. Well, good night."

"Good night."

**A/N: Should I continue this? Please let me know :)**

**I know I already published this, but something happened on the website to this story that wouldn't let readers read the next chapters. Then I tried to publish all the chapters, but then I found that useless. So here's just the first chapters and let me know if you want to read more of this :)**


	2. First Impression

**"Love is never having to say you're sorry."**

**-Love Story**

The day couldn't be better than to wake up listening to Emmett calling up a "chick" from the bar he went to last night. I groaned, throwing a pillow onto my head and meditate my way out of consciousness. But it was impossible.

I threw the pillow back into place, thinking how absurd it was to be up in this hour. I looked over to my clock, seeing that it was 7:45. I groaned, rolling my eyes up to the ceiling.

I got up with strains in my legs as I yawned slowly with my eyes closed. I looked down remembering that I took off my shirt in the middle of the night because I was roasting in my cover. All I had left on was worn out sweats that were adequate. I shrugged, walking out my room towards the kitchen. I listened through the hallways Emmett's conversation that made me hurl. _Couldn't his details get anymore graphic_, I thought as I continued to walk.

"Ah nah, why would I need to be careful? You know that I'm good at what I do… I can get a condom later, baby…oh sure you do…alright talk to you later then…bye bye." He hung up the phone, chuckling to himself. He saw me and just grinned. "I was just talking to my date I had last night."

_I could tell and I'm sure she was something,_ I thought sourly. "What's her name?"

"Adrian."

"Didn't you already date a girl named Adrian?" I joked, chuckling to myself. He obviously didn't think my joke was funny and glared at me viciously. Boy, aren't I a moron.

"Thanks dude for your moral support," he grunted, taking a bite of his undercooked scrambled eggs that looked like it never went onto the pan. What bit his tongue? Was he really serious about her? Or did he think he was serious about her? It was very unlikely of Emmett to take a female seriously other than his mother.

Ignoring the foul odor, I sat down on the chair in the kitchen, trying to read an article out of the newspaper, but I found it impossible. I looked up to see that he was still mad. I sighed to catch his attention. "Hey, I'm sorry man, but I thought you weren't into having a commitment."

"You're the one the talk. I haven't seen you fall in love with anyone." He retorted, eating his eggs like he was a hungry lion.

I chose to leave the conversation at its place and head towards the door to have my adventurous shopping for supplies. I stood up from my chair, walking towards the front door without a word and slammed the door to make sure it was shut. I stood realizing that I was shirtless with the breeze tabbing my pale chest. _Crap_.

I walked inside ignoring Emmett as I kept walking through the hideous hallways. I kept thinking about the words Emmett said to me. _I haven't seen you fall in love with anyone_. The words stung like a stingray sting on my chest. It made me sound like I was this sexual beast that took any advantage of a women with the snap of my fingers and kept saying lust in her ears, having her feel desirable with false affection. It was sickening to think that this is was Emmett thought about me. I would admit I did have couple of dates, but I wasn't addicted to having a woman on my chest with her breast seductively pressed onto mine. I wasn't into lust like he was. I devoted myself to music like I have been for years before any woman.

So why would he say the words he did? Was this a strike of retort so he didn't feel like a monster? Did he say them to make me angry? Was he looking for war? The questions kept swarming around my head as I placed on a casual white t-shirt with jeans that looked like I was a gang member. They were the only pair I had. I felt like I had to explain myself to a fashion critic before I left the dorm.

I walked out of my room, looking in Eddie's to see that he was still sleeping. "Lucky bastard," I mumbled as I walked away, placing my hands in my pockets to make sure I had some money. Okay, I'm set.

I walked out of the dorm, observing the college I called home. The walls were modern with several buildings all over the place. The sun was blazing with no sun in the sky and trees reflecting the sun's light onto the branches. It was gorgeous.

I continued to walk onto the path to get to my car. I swirled my car keys around, feeling like I was completely single. It led me to depression somehow and vulnerable. Was Emmett really right?

Later that day, I decided to go to a bar for the first time in my life. I knew I was pathetic, but maybe Emmett had been right the entire time: maybe I do need a woman in my life. The single like, I come to realize, wasn't fascinating. I sighed, drinking and savoring my Dr. Pepper with ice making my breath cold. I decided I would drink beer when I had an erotic moment in my life like when Emmett decides to settle down or when Edward gets a tattoo with his love's name on his arm.

I decided to walk out of the bar, realizing that it didn't make me feel better like I hoped it did. The bartender hollered a 'good-bye' and 'come again' like he would say to all of his customers. When I opened the door, I saw men smoking on cigarettes and having a beer bottle in their hands with overalls and a red shirt on the sidewalks. Some were playing harmonicas for money for their desperate lives while other just sat. I heard a scream as I looked over to my left. The scene was something no one ever wanted to go through.

There were two guys circling around a girl that looked like she was fifteen or sixteen. She was petite like 5'2 with dark hair that blended with the darkness exotically. She looked rich with fancy jeans and a top that could be seen in Macy's.

When the two burly guys moved towards the light, I could see her perfectly. I would admit she was attractive, but was she worth it? I don't know that yet.

The men were huge, muscular with tattoos that outlined their muscles. It looked like they were about to rape her, but then I didn't think that's what they were looking for. Men these days don't need sex as much as they need the one thing they need to survive: money. And she looked rich enough for the sharks. But the problem was that they were hurting her in ways that quickened my heartbeat. They looked poor to own a certain weapon so they were doing it old-fashioned.

I ran over there and stopped when I was at the perfect distance. "Hey, leave her alone!"

They looked over at me, grinning as they nodded at each other with cues. One of them stepped closer to me and spitted at my shoe. "Oh yeah, and what will you do about it?"

"How much money do you want?" I asked boldly, seeing that this man was a businessman filled with negotiations. I said it too quickly that I didn't realized who he was.

He laughed hysterically. "Are you bull shitting with me? You don't have a fucking penny with ya, I guaranteed it."

"Come on Mike, he isn't worth it. This chick has all that we need and after we get it, there's always desert," the other man told him, grinning as the girl squirmed, groaning.

"I have money," I said without any expression in a way of stopping the other guy from hurting the girl. "I'll give you fifty bucks if you let her go."

Mike moved his lips to one side. "Fifty? Come on now, that's a little cheap to defend a princess."

"A hundred."

"Nope."

"A hundred in fifty."

Mike thought about it with his lips onto one side. He reluctantly sighed. "All right asshole, you got yourself a deal."

I reached in my pockets until I found my fifty-dollar bills and gave it to him. They both walked away with the girl on the ground, groaning in pain. I walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright, miss?"

She glared at me. "You think now I'm going out with you, right? Well you're wrong!" her voice wasn't as high pitched as I imagined it would be. It sounded…normal. She seemed mature for her age and I noticed that she certainly didn't have a teenager body. It was a woman.

"That's the first thing that came into your mind?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow. Wow, these days woman were raised to think all men were desperate sexual predators.

"Why else would you give fifty dollars to those mutts! I tell you that I'm not thankful, but ashamed that I'm a prize to be won!" she yelled like she was in a horror movie, saying '_Leave me alone'_ three times.

"You're not a prize to be won. I saved you because you looked like you were in trouble. I have a girlfriend," I lied, "and she would be mighty jealous to find this out."

"Then why did you go to a bar alone?" she challenged, trying to prove that I was a pig. I didn't even know how to answer that.

Instead of answering her awkward question, I decided that it was my turn to put a new subject. "I'm Jasper Hale." I held my hand, hoping she would take mine.

She sighed, reluctantly taking my hand. "Alice Brandon." We shook awkwardly and finally let go.

"By curiosity, why were you walking the streets alone?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't going to be mad. I already pissed her off and I didn't need to do it again. I stood up and held my hand again to help her up. She took it and with a little effort, I helped her up as she was standing across from me. I realized that the height wasn't much of a difference than I thought it would be. Her head was only up to my collarbone.

"Well Mr. Hale, I was walking to my palace to go to my fiancée, Duke Buckingham," she joked, "you probably could tell by the way I was dressed, couldn't you?"

"Well, you look rich," I admitted. We started walking to the opposite way of where my car was parked but it didn't seem to matter right now.

"Well I'm not. I'm a homeless orphan that lives with her rich best friend. She gave me these clothes," she turned around, showing me.

"Wow, definitely something," I remarked while she rolled her eyes, thinking I was immature and informal.

"Well it was a pleasure of meeting you Mr. Hale, but I must be going." she walked away. I felt unusual and astonishingly I wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

"Would you like to get coffee? It's might treat after all you have been through tonight." I hollered at her with few people staring at me. She paused for a minute completely still with her hands to her sides. She turned around to face me and walked to me with her face irritated.

"Mr. Hale—"

"You sound like my father, please call me Jasper."

"Mr. Hale," she continued, ignoring me, "I'm not some flirt you pick up from the streets. You must know that I have no intention on doing anything I regret, which includes dating a total stranger that I quote "saved my life" even though he could be a rapist before my eyes. Now you ask me for a cup of coffee to forget about the most terrifying moment of my life? What's next, sleeping together in your apartment? No way! As I said before, it was a pleasure, but I must go." She turned around again and walked the same direction.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked her she paused again, but this time she didn't turn around.

"Didn't hear a word I just said?" she retorted loudly with her hands on her hips.

"Every word."

"Then what did you not register in your brain?"

I shrugged. "I guess I don't know."

She sighed angrily, thinking that I was playing some game that didn't catch her interest. She turned around, walking away casually to blend with everyone else in Washington. I sighed too, but wasn't exactly feeling angry like she was. I would admit that she was defiantly interesting no matter how annoyed she was. I could tell by the way she looked at me that she wanted fun in her life. I knew she never had a life since she was an orphan and relying on her friend for food and shelter.

I will admit that she was cute. She has short and spiky black hair with chocolate eyes that looked warm compare to my blue eyes. She was short, but it fit perfectly with her personality.

I walked back to the parking lot, thinking that it was possible for me to never see her again. Maybe she was right that we would probably never date. But who knows, maybe it might happen.

When I sat in my car, I thought of lyrics that I could use in a song to describe Alice. I did have to restring my guitar, but I think it was possible. As I continued to think of the lyrics, I backed out of the parking lot, going back to my dorm to write the best lyrics I have ever wrote.


	3. Kissing My Hand?

"**As you wish."**

**-The Princess Bride**

I sat on my bed restringing my guitar with Edward in the room sitting next to me, chatting about his day. He told me that during sociology class, he claims that he met the prettiest girl in America that looked like Megan Fox. Well, I added the Megan Fox part. He described his feeling 'flying to heaven with my feet unable to touch the ground' and sung "On the street where you live" from _My Fair Lady_. I never imagined him to be a hopeless romantic but whoever the girl was, she really put a spell on him.

"And all she said was 'hey' and I knew I went to heaven," he continued describing in extraordinary detail.

I chuckled. "Edward Masen, you are the strangest man alive. You can't honestly say that you're in love with her. It's lust, Romeo."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Didn't you learn anything in high school? Dude, love like that never exists. You think you're in love because it's exciting and she's something that you claim 'you have never seen before' but that's because you shun yourself from finding someone. Besides, you hardly know this woman other than the fact that she's in your sociology class." I looked down at my guitar, continuing to restring and testing it to make sure it was right.

"Will you stop for a minute?" I looked up at him as he continued, "you're right, it might not be love, but maybe it can develop to become that way. I came in this room to have some advice while you're bashing me saying that what I felt doesn't exist."

I placed my guitar on the ground next to my bed. "What do you need advice on? How to kiss a girl? " He gave me an obvious expression as I continued, "you've never kissed a girl? I thought you kissed Olivia a year ago."

"Nope. She had to go inside her house because her grandmother was choking. We almost did though."

"Yeah but _almost_ doesn't count. Have you even practiced?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was from outer space with his green eyes widened.

"Practice? How am I supposed to practice? Kissing other girls? Then that wouldn't count as my first kiss," he pointed out, looking at me with disgust.

I cleared my throat. "Well maybe try to kiss an apple or your hand."

"You're kidding, right? Kiss an apple? Is that some sick joke? I'm not going to make out with an apple!"

I sighed, shaking my head with disproval. "Then, my friend, I wish you luck when you have your fantasy first kiss when she slaps you for putting too much saliva in her mouth. Girls hate that." I picked up my guitar from the ground. I played with my finger feeling weak.

"Alright, alright, I'll kiss an apple." He shouted over my guitar playing as I stopped immediately. "But do we have any?"

"I don't know. Well then, in that case, you're going to have to kiss your hand." I told him as he stood up from my bed.

"Ew no! Jasper Hale, you're one disgusting man."

I laughed. "I'm disgusting? At least I've kissed a girl before and I didn't have to crawl up to Emmett for advice."

"I didn't crawl up to Emmett," he protested, "I went to you." Emmett would have probably kicked Edward out of his room if that were the case. I wasn't an idiot when it came to Emmett's motives of pure evil. I had to admit that it was sad that Edward was afraid of him, but then again, Emmett was a non-famous version of the hulk.

"What's the name of this girl again that you want to kiss?"

"Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella," he explained to me, "she's beautiful but it always seems like I'm out of her league."

"You can't think of that or you'll loose confidence. Did she look like she was having fun while you two were talking?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then stop worrying! I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." I told him, changing the position I was in. Instead of sitting, I laid down with my knees bent up.

"Yeah, but I don't know. What if she thinks I'm boring? What if I tell too many jokes? What if…"

I dazed out, having my eyes completely out of focus. Suddenly, Alice Brandon popped into my mind. She was beautiful with a spring dress on and bare feet on the smooth cut grass. It was in a forest, the setting, as the sun was setting slowly beside us. There was an area with no trees that had a view of the ocean and the rocky hills beside it. When I appeared into the thought, she seemed shocked to see me. But then, a smile appeared on her face. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen as I automatically reflected the same expression. I walked towards her slowly but filled with intensity but she remained still, motionless with fear in her eyes. When I got to her with her body an inch away, with my instinct, I slowly leaned down to kiss her cheek. I closed my eyes, having my lips trace down her face to press her lips against mine She surprisingly kissed me back without a protest. It was then our tongues found each other without our lips from parting, kissing each other aggressively but passionate. Fireworks were blasting, figuratively, feeling like I didn't want to leave the position I was in and wishing we held it like a statue. I held her close to me with my hands on her dress while her arms were locked around my neck. I picked her up as she knew to wrap her legs around my waist, but our lips again never parted. It was so…"Hello? Jasper? Jasper? JASPER!"

I shook my head as I noticed Edward looked concerned. "Dude, are you okay? I called you but you seemed lost in your own world."

I nodded, feeling a little dizzy. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess I need to sleep."

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, man." He walked away from my bed and exit out of my room in five seconds. I sighed, sad to loose my thought. But it wasn't just an ordinary daydream, or dream I should say. Some part of me wanted that to be real and for me to hold Alice like the way I did. Questions started to fill my head, asking them repeatedly.

Do soul mates exist? Is there really a soul mate for everyone? Was Alice my soul mate? Was she the one? Am I having the feeling Edward felt about the girl Bella?

I guess I would never know unless I see Alice again. But when will that be? Will I ever see her again? There's a fifty percent chance I will. But do I want to see her again? We certainly didn't have the best greeting but then why am I thinking about her seductively? What was it about her that made me want to get to know her? Maybe she was a nice girl and maybe she had an unusual personality that attracted me. That could be possible. But then again, anything is possible. Like seeing Alice in a restaurant or the public library.

I turned off the lamp that was next to me, leaving the room completely dark. I lay onto my back, staring at the black ceiling, thinking about the obvious: I'm attracted to Alice Brandon.


	4. Why, Mr Hale!

"**That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd call them something else"**

**-Sixteen Candles**

I woke up with a headache that seemed like I drowned for an hour. My eyelids were sore every time I closed them that made me not want to blink. But I was tired from not being able to sleep for the past two nights, thinking about Alice. The thoughts I've been having were repeats from the first one except each time, the thought becomes ten seconds longer, feeling like a puzzle piece was put into place.

What brought me to continuously think about Alice was a mystery. I already admitted that I liked her, but what else was there? I didn't want to make the same mistake my parents made.

My parents have been divorced since I was one and it was impossible for them to be in the same room without shooting each other. I never understood why they would marry each other if they rather die than to be in the same room? I would never do something like _The Parent Trap_ and switch places with my invisible twin. My dad was a taxidermist while my mom was a landscape artist. It was weird how they both connected for them to elope and get married. How were they my parents when I was completely opposite of them? The world is a screwy place sometimes.

My dad was like Emmett in some ways. He always liked to be called "Sir" and want me to march like a military man. My grandfather was in the military back in World War I so I guess it was a trait that seemed like an endless tradition. He had tattoos all over his arms and hair growing from his chest that always stuck out from his flannels. He would always have a toothpick in his mouth and spit it out when he was about to threaten someone. He was, indeed, a very scary man.

My mom was well…opposite like I said before. She was born with rich quality and class; often refer as 'the belle of the county'. She grew up on a southern plantation with a gorgeous house that had a picket fence along it. She was always polite with everyone that was less fortunate than she was. So many folks respected her without any unreasonable gossip to ruin her reputation.

I sighed on my bed, looking at the paper I wrote down my lyrics down to finalize it. As I kept reading it, I thought the lyrics didn't match with what I was feeling. I grabbed a red marker from my nightstand to cross put my cursive handwriting. _I need to do something with my life, _I thought, placing my papers onto the edge of the bed.

I heard a knock from the front door that was loud enough for me to hear with my door shut. "Who could that be?" I muttered, trying to get up from my bed without any agony. I walked like a zombie to my door quietly while Emmett was snoring like a grizzly bear. I looked down at myself to check if I was decent and luckily I was wearing a "kiss" t-shirt with light gray sweats. I continued to walk until I finally reached for the door. I opened it and I thought I was blind. It was Alice with a spring dress on that met with her knees. She looked serious, unlike the visions I kept in my mind.

"Hi," was the only word that could escape my mouth. I smiled, thrilled to see her again and not thinking about the percentage of not seeing her again.

"Hello. I'm here because I wanted to apologize for my arrogant behavior two nights ago. I was just trying to recover my state of shock and misery," she explained, swaying her feet uncomfortably back and forth. I felt like she was _forced_ to do it.

I shook my head. "There was no need for an apology. I probably would have reacted the same way. I don't mean to pry, but how exactly did you find my dorm?"

She sighed, looking like she didn't want to answer that. It sort of looked like she was _embarrassed_. "I went to the office and asked them. They were reluctant and told me with directions I hardly remembered. Plus I've seen you around before because I go to this school as well. I just don't live in a dorm because I couldn't afford it. "

I nodded. "That makes sense. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say so thank you."

She sighed. "You're welcome. Now, I probably should be going—" she started to walk away from my front door.

"Wait!" she turned around as I walked out of my door and shit the door behind me. "How about we go to lunch in an hour?"

"You're asking me out again?" she looked like she was about to laugh but it turned into an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're not the only one that kept thinking about two nights ago."

"I didn't kept thinking about it—"

"Well that doesn't matter. I have to go to my business class in two hours so maybe we can get a quit bite and I promise if you don't have a good time, I won't bother you about it again."

She sighed, looking like she gave up. "Alright, I surrender. A quit bite, you hear me?"

I nodded in agreement. "No longer than that, I promise."

"Aright. Where are we going to meet?"

"I was thinking either Carlo's or Andrea's Pizza."

She shrugged. "Pizza sounds better to me but it's up to you."

"Pizza sounds great."

"Alright, then I guess I'll meet at Allen's at one."

"Perfect."

"Bye." She walked away with her posture looking normal. It wasn't slanted over to look like she was sad. I felt a little sick to my stomach. Was this a really good idea?

Andrea's was a very calm place. It wasn't fancy but it didn't look like a dumpster. It was a New York pizzeria with bricks as the walls and billiards for a way to gamble. There was a bar with four flat screen TVs that made men ask for more beer. The picture on the walls were either movie bulletins or pictures of hard score bands like "Kiss". Andrea Parks was a real thriller seeker. All the bartenders she hired were either drug dealers or tattoo artists. But I'll admit that the pizza was better than I expected.

I found a booth that I figured she would enjoy next to the pool tables. A waitress gave us menus and told me that my server would be there any minute. I scam through my menu to find that everything had at least cheese on it.

I looked up to see that Alice walked in casually with a t-shirt and jeans. In that moment, she looked like the Alice in my dreams. She looked casual and comfortable, which I wanted. She walked towards me with the same expression, which to my disappointment was just serious.

She sat down on the other end of the booth, not moving down towards the middle. She looked up at me. "Hello."

"Hello." I smiled, hoping that my smile would make it contagious. But her expression remained stoned. "I see you changed."

"My personality or my clothes? Well I changed my clothes because…I don't want to turn you into sexual predator at a pizzeria," she said with a straight face as she was observing the menu. "Is there anything that doesn't have cheese in it?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "I don't think so."

She sighed, smiling for the first time. "Well, this was your idea." The smile was everything I imagined it would be. It was adorable with her dimples and her shiny white teeth. I knew that I liked her for a reason.

"Alright I'll take the blame. How about we play some pool?" I raised my eyebrows, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure you to play me? I happen to be a pool shark," she told me, feeling proud while I chuckled.

I moved towards the end of the booth. I stood up as she did too but a little closer than usual. "I think I can handle that."

She grinned, walking pass me towards an empty pool table. I couldn't help it but to stare at her walking with her short hair flying. She started to rack all of the balls into the triangle. She rolled them back and forth to the center. She looked up at me. "Well, are you ready or you're going to give up?"

I walked over there, adoring her competitive attitude. I smiled as I grabbed a cue from the wall next to the table. I noticed that she was one step ahead of me, already removed the triangle from the billiard balls. I gestured to the table with my available hand, smirking. "Ladies first."

She stuck out her tongue at me. "You're the one to talk." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. She put the white billiard ball in place where she was going to hit the billiard balls. She placed her cue on the edge of the table, sliding the cue back and forth until she finally hit it in a perfect aim. I saw that there was billiard chalk so I took it from the edge of the pool table. I placed it over the tip, rubbing it around couple of time until it was blue.

The white balls scattered al the billiard balls around the table and knocked in a yellow stripe or the '9' ball into the back pocket. She smiled, but not at me. "So I'm stripes and you're solids."

"You go again because you knocked one into the pocket," I reminded her about the rules. She smiled again and walked to a different part of the table where the white ball was.

"Don't be so smirky, Mr. Hale," she placed her cue on the edge again, motioning it back and forth. "If I didn't know any better, you just as competitive as I am."

I grinned. "Perhaps. You don't know me well enough to make that judgment, do you agree?"

"Of course I agree, don't be stupid." She hit the white ball into getting the '12' into the hole. The '12' rebounded the edge, going into a complete different spot.

I picked up my cue to walk to a different area. I looked at the table and sighed, thinking that none of the solids were near the white ball. "You see I knew you were going to miss. What you made was an impossible shot."

"Maybe I didn't want to knock in the '12'. Maybe I did that so you couldn't make any shots," she said, holding her cue upwards.

I liked the game she was playing. She was defiantly witty which appealed her charm than two nights ago.

I placed my cue onto the edge, concentrating on hitting the '3' that was across from the '4' that was on the curve of the back pocket on the left. Instead of doing her method with the shaft being under her pointer and middle finger, I made my hand into a fist with the pointer and the middle finger apart. I motioned it back and forth and hit it smoothly. It went to perfectly with the ball hitting the '3' and knocked the '4' into the same pocket the '9' went into. Her mouth flew open when I gave her a sly smile. I walked over to the middle are to hit the '3' into the pocket. She looked like she was going to protest but then her mouth closed.

"Nice shot," she said as I was concentrating with my cue in place between my fingers. I gently hit the white ball to knock the '3' into the same pocket. Luckily the white ball didn't follow the '3' but it was very close to the edge.

"Thank you," I smiled because for the first time, she said a compliment to me. I don't think she meant it that way, but for now, that's what I'll consider it to be. She remained herself content and serious. "Do you have a problem with me, Miss Brandon?"

"Well, Mr. Hale, you hid your identity as a pool shark," she told me. She stood where she was, waiting for me to be finish with my turn.

"I'm not exactly a pool shark," I admitted, "my father was. You know how genetics work I assume. So my father would take a moment out of his daily routine to play pool with me until it got to the point where his arthritis began to be noticeable."

"I'm sure your father was a good man." She placed her cue down onto the edge of the pool table after I was finished with my turn.

I sighed. "I'm sure he was."

Alice won the nail biting pool game as she continually showed her competitive side of her personality. I wanted to let her win the game because I came to realize the game didn't matter to me.

We ate our pizza with interesting conversations I could hardly explain. We talked about reality television shows like "The Bachelor" or "Fear Factor", discussing our opinions. We both laughed at the same snip comments without having any awkward pauses.

We then went to the ice cream parlor to get some sundaes and coke colas. We sat in the bar area with our sundaes, continuing our conversations. Her sundae was filled with M&Ms, strawberry sauce, chocolate syrup, and loads of whip cream. Mine was small banana spilt with hot fudge on top.

"How come you hated me so much when we met?" I asked her, taking a bit my chocolate covered banana.

She looked at me, but it wasn't dead serious as it was earlier during lunch. She sighed, placing her spoon into her sundae. "I didn't hate you. I was just afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? How can you say that? "

She looked down, looking like she didn't want to say anything. She looked up, seeing that she looked upset. "Mr. Hale, you're not the first man that I have encounter. I have been raped before so when I met you, I thought that history was about to repeat itself." My eyes widened in response but she continued, "I tried to look emotionless because I thought it would repel you away. I guess it didn't work, huh?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Unfortunately no. I thought there would be a better side to you. I didn't want you to hate me so that's why I invited you to join me for lunch. I wanted to make this a fresh new start."

"So it wasn't just about looks?"

I shook my head. "It was a part of it but what really made me curious was where did this girl come from and why was the way she is."

She didn't look convinced with her jaw balanced onto her fist. "That's not what every guy says to a girl.

"You don't believe guys have different personalities?" I chuckled.

"Not sexual predators."

"Like myself?"

She laughed hysterically, rolling her eyes. "Oh yes Jasper, all men have to be dangerous like yourself. I'm sure they are all afraid of being stuck in a coffin with bugs crawling on them like _Fear Factor_."

"Did you just call me Jasper?" I faked a gasp, covering my mouth. "Why Miss Brandon!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Don't push it ball buster."

I laughed, smiling. "I'm sorry Miss Brandon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mr. Hale, whatever you say." She took a big scoop of her sundae and stuffed it in her mouth. I laughed, picking up my spoon to take a bite out of my sundae. She looked at me while I continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you just looked like an adorable chimp. Maybe you should have my banana split," I teased, "I'm sure you would enjoy that more."

She spit out the ice cream that landed on someone's uniform. She and I both laughed at the same time while the waiter with the ice cream glared at us with unease. I thought for a moment that a relationship was about to form. Our laughter seemed like it could last for eternity. My heart felt that way too.

I looked at her as she continued to laugh with her smile that brightened up the afternoon. I knew I was right all along about her.


	5. Should I Kiss Her or Not?

"**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"**

**-Moulin Rouge**

It was dark outside with all of the dorm lights on to illuminate the place. I played with my hands against the strings of my guitar, trying to make a sensible melody. The day with Alice I would give an outstanding four stars for getting to know her better and getting her out of her shell filled with stubbornness.

I stopped playing for a minute when I heard someone enter into the dorm. I heard it coming closer to my room until it opened my door. It was Edward with his tux and pantaloons he rented destroyed. It looked like he had been mugged or tried to jump off a building.

"Hey, I thought you were going out with Bella tonight." I assumed while he shook his head slowly. "What happened?"

"Nothing…I chickened out."

I sighed heavily, placing my hand on my forehead. "Why did I even ask?"

He groaned in frustration, going to sit down on chair near the door. "I know, I know! I failed at even showing up at the date! What am I going to say to her? She seemed so confident compare to me! Oh, I just looked like an idiot in front of her!"

"I'm sure everything will turn out," I assured him, placing my guitar from my lap onto the corner of my bed. "She's probably as nervous as you were. Go call her and tell her that you're sorry for not showing up. Be honest about it or else she wouldn't appreciate you as much."

He looked sad, but he nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right. Thanks man." He stood up, reaching for his cell phone in his pocket to dial her number. He walked out of my room, going into his room for privacy. When he closed his door, I chuckled quietly, shaking my head with disapproval. I knew that he wasn't going to call her, but the attempt to advice him was a shot.

I decided that I needed to have some peace for my thoughts. I couldn't figure out the perfect place for that until an imaginary light bulb hit me: the park.

After I had a morning class, I decided to go to the park to take a stroll and think about Alice. What position do I want to be in with her? How long are we going to be just friends? Is that all we are going to be? Do I still like her? That was an obvious one. But would I accept if she wanted things differently?

I sat on a park bench with my arms relaxed onto my thighs, having my back bent over. I don't even have her number so was it even possible for me to see her again? I wanted to see her again. I really do.

I straightened out my back to have my back rested against the backrest of the bench. I sighed, trying to relax the intensity of the emotions I felt.

"Hey stranger," I turned on the side the voice said it and to my astonishment, I felt like the lord heard me clearly. Alice stood there casually with a dress on that looked stunning on her. "I see you like to go to the same places I always end up being."

I laughed. I couldn't believe that she was actually here at the park out any place in Washington. "Are you following me?"

She raised her eyebrow, looking disgust. "Why would I want to follow you?"

"That's a good question."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Well, is there any room on that bench?"

I looked around me, feeling ridiculous because no one was beside me. "Why Miss Brandon, there is."

"Why thank you, Mr. Hale. I truly appreciate it." She sat next to me, but not to close. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh yes, no cloud in the sky. Perfect day for almost anything."

She nodded, showing a slight smile. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

I chuckled silently but I don't think she heard me. "You're not the first one to say that."

"I thought you would be one of those jerks that always use women as their escape to boredom."

I winced, thinking that she judged me. "You thought I would use you?" I looked straight to see the single mother playing with her children. The mother looked like she was spanking her children. My heart sank, thinking that I wasn't as honest to Alice as I wanted to be.

"I honestly didn't know what to think. I don't even know if we're just friends or dating," my thoughts were interrupted by her anxiety.

I looked over to her. She remained expressionless, looking at me to wait for an answer. I didn't know how to respond to her statement. I sighed heavily, using as an excuse to relieve the tension. "Well that depends on how you feel about me."

She snorted. "Thanks for the obvious, Dr. Phil. I don't know."

"You don't have to decide now."

Silence begun with our eyes glued to each other's. My heart raced with curiosity, looking at her with desire. Her fragrance alarmed me, filling my mind with imaginations that have never been discovered.

"I think we are better off as friends."

My heart sunk deeper than it did before. We didn't agree on the relationship status but I knew I had to accept it. It was better than losing her permanently with no future at all. I gulped the thought, trying to thank of a reasonable response. I looked away, trying to hide my emotion state with the feeling of her eyes looking at me. "If that's what you want."

"I think that's better so thank you for understanding."

"My pleasure." I muttered, feeling dead inside with the wind knocked out of me.

"It's just that I have a boyfriend right now and I don't think he would appreciate me cheating on him," she told me boldly.

Astonishment hit me immediately when the term boyfriend escaped her lips. "Oh." She laughed, louder than I have ever heard her. I looked at her as she kept laughing. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"You," she said, trying to control her laugher, "your reaction. I can't believe that you believed me. I don't have a boyfriend but I did enjoy seeing your reaction. Just seeing that you're jealous is enough to fill my day."

I glared at her childishly. "Why, Miss Brandon!"

"You can't hide your feelings for me. I can read them like a book, so that tells you that you can't lie to me," she smiled, seeing the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Alright you win, I was a little jealous."

She didn't look convinced. "A little? I have never seen anyone so depressed! Your depression could have been contagious!"

I stood up from the bench to get to the ground, playfully bowing down to her. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, oh great one!"

She rolled her eyes. "Hmmm, alright. Now get up before you make a fool of yourself."

I chuckled, getting up to sick next to her again on the bench. "I'm already a fool if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed from the day we met. But if you weren't a fool, I would have been reaching for a gun instead of talking to you."

"I knew you were smart but I didn't know you could be so hateful."

She smiled. "That's the beauty of being small, my friend."

I laughed, unconsciously moving closer. I stopped laughing when I realized how close I was to her. I felt her breath vibrate my neck with her eyes tracing around mine. I looked down at her, debating if I should kiss her at that moment. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, but then again, I was already a fool. She knew my feeling for her, but did she feel the same?

I moved back, coughing like I was trying to avoid what happened. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

She surprisingly didn't say anything but remained still. She looked unusual like she was…disappointed. "No, that's alright. Luckily nothing happened."

I didn't believe her. Why was she lying? She knew she could tell me if she wanted to kiss me. "I suppose you're right."

"So…" she trailed off, looking like she was uncomfortable like I was. She stood up from the bench, leaving me sitting still. "I probably should be going. It was nice seeing you again."

I nodded. "Likewise. Maybe we could go see a movie sometime or something."

She raised her eyebrow. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Only if you would want to call it that. I'm flexible."

She smiled. "Alright, a movie then. But as friends right?"

"Right. So when is it best for you?"

"I'm not doing anything for the rest of the week."

"How about tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Where should we meet?"

"How about here at six?"

"In the morning? If that be the case, then I might be a little late," she joked, smiling. She smiled a lot more than I imagine, not that I'm complaining. I enjoyed her company and her jokes that I always embarrassedly laugh at.

I chuckled. "In the evening, unless you preferred it in the morning."

"No, no, evening would be better," she smiled, "I assure you."

"Alright, in the evening it is. Would you want to grab a bite to eat afterward?"

She shrugged. "I have no problem with that."

"Alright, sounds good."

"I'll see you at six," she started to walk away with her dress flowing behind her.

How did it end the way it did? We had a nice beginning, awkward middle and yet, a fine solution. How? Why would she accept my attempt on asking her out? Tomorrow was defiantly going to be interesting.


	6. Unexpected Truths

"**Life is messy. Love is messier."**

**-Catch and Release**

I sat on the bench waiting patiently for Alice in the park a day later, wearing a light blue flannel and a pair of worn out jeans. The sun was about to set with colors of blue, pink, yellow, and orange blended together to create a masterpiece. The park wasn't crowded like I thought it would be so I relaxed peacefully, thinking about Alice.

What was going to happen tonight? I guess I'll find out soon when she gets here. Is there going to be some sparks flying in the air? I'll never know until she gets here. Am I informally dressed? I really hope not, but it's possible.

"Am I late?" I heard her beautiful voice near me. I looked over at my side to see that it was Alice. She was wearing a dressed filled with black, silver, and pink swirled in together to form a unique pattern. Her hair didn't change but I noticed she was wearing light make-up on her eyes and lips. She smiled at me without any sense of awkwardness, which I was hoping for.

I smiled at her in return. "You look…stunning." I felt so ridiculous with the way it came out. I wanted to slam my hands onto my face to hide my face. I felt like one of those teenage boys on their first dates with an attractive girl in those old movies.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she chuckled. "Which movie are we seeing tonight?"

"I was going to let you pick," I admitted. I didn't want her to laugh at me for picking a chick flick or be scared to death watching a thriller. Besides, I loved surprises.

"Alrighty, let's see…how about _Blindness_?" she suggested. "I heard it was good from a lady who works at a cash register in a grocery store."

"_Blindness_ sounds good with me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." She and I started to walk towards the movie theatre couple blocks away from the park. I wanted to reach for her hand and hold it close to me, but I knew that would make her uncomfortable.

* * *

Two hours later, we walked out of the movie theatre with our eyes filled with tears. Unknown to my knowledge, _Blindness_ was filmed to be a tragedy between a blind old woman and a deaf old man. It was remarkable how the actors portrayed the imperfect characters throughout the entire film and didn't cry at the end.

We looked at each other, seeing tears fall down our cheeks. We broke out into laughter, feeling stupid as we wiping tears off our cheeks. I loved her laugh as much as her personality so it lit my heart to hear her laugh at my foolish face.

"I can't believe I cried. I never cry during a movie," I continued to whip tears off of my cheeks. "You never warned me that it was going to be a tragedy, Miss Brandon."

She chuckled. "I didn't know it was, Mr. Hale. I'm sorry I tortured through a touching story. At least I didn't take you to a chick flick."

"You may be surprise, but I don't mind chick flicks."

She falsely gasped. "You don't mind chick flicks. Oh no, someone call the police!"

With one hand, I playfully pushed her away from me. She laughed hysterically acting more comfortable now than she did when we met up earlier I enjoyed talking to her now the tension died down without any sight of nervousness.

"So Miss Brandon, since you find it strange I like chick flicks, what kind of movies do you watch?" I asked her crossly.

"I like those shooting movies with the intense dialogue," she replied conceitedly. "I have never been a fan of chick flicks."

"May I ask why?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

We approached the park where we first met up. It was dark with candles in lanterns to light up the park. It was half-full moon with couple of bright stars surrounding it. We sat down onto the bench I sat on earlier, enjoying the silence around us.

"His name was Alex Fulton. He was my high school sweetheart and the biggest heartthrob ever to live on this planet. I forgot to mention to you that I was head cheerleader so it was basically a cheesy love story. He was not the quarterback, but he was close enough to be one," she closed her eyes, looking like she was in pain to remember the memory. Like she pointed out, it wasn't a pleasant experience but I was still curious as to what happened.

"Anyway, he and I were going to the movies one night and well…he wasn't' expecting to watch a movie but he was defiantly going to watch something. We were watching _Sex in the City _and well…during one of the erotic making-out scenes, he decided he wanted to take a detour to my breasts. Being a teenage educated girl, I shoved his hands away and told him to quit it. The problem was…he thought I was kidding," she bit her lip, deciding to stop for a minute. I saw a slight tear in her eye, ready to fall down her cheek.

"He took off my dress in front of _everyone _despite the many eyes that were on us. I screamed because he was sexually assaulting me, what else was I going to do? He was a lot stronger than I am so there was no point for me to attempt to push him off. Anyway, he lowered his head towards my…and started to do inappropriate things.

"His friends blocked the entrances so the people who worked at the theatre couldn't call the police. It was a total set up that I was going to loose my virginity. People who were watching the movie ran away to escape my humiliation. So the theatre was emptied leaving Alex raping me for ten minutes.

"He finally stopped and buckled up his pants. He laughed hysterically, leaving me on the ground of the movie theatre completely naked while the movie was still going. It was the worst night of my life. A few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant with his child and I had to go through an abortion" She tried to control herself from crying, breathing heavily. She wiped tears off her eyes, not looking at me to avoid getting embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault for what happened. So you decided to cut chick flicks out of your life because of what happened?" She answered me with a nod. "Well what a fucking jerk."

"It's not all had to do with him. It's just relationships itself and how it's great in the beginning but terrible at the end," she pointed out.

"Do you think I'm going to turn out like that guy?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I hardly know you well enough to make that judgment."

I leaned myself closer to her. "I would never do that to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I learned from my parents never to do anything that'll hurt a girl," I sighed. "My parents were never the best examples."

"Alcoholics?"

I nodded, slowly. "My father was. My mother was a wimp."

She raised her eyebrow. "A wimp? Mr. Hale, I have never heard someone say that about someone."

"She was. She let my father drink all he wanted and let her abuse him even though she hated it. My father killed her by abusing her too much in the kitchen. She forgot to put his favorite suit to the dry cleaners, and her punishment was death. He felt terrible but he was thinking at the moment that he needed his favorite suit. I ran away from home when I was seventeen to escape from my father because he abused me a month later for not cooking his eggs the way he liked them. When I ran away, I got a job and worked my ass off to get enough money for college. My father wouldn't help me if he had a gun to his head. My parents were never supportive."

By the look on her face, she was completely stunned by my words. "Jasper, that's terrible. I guess we have both been so unlucky with our lives."

I nodded. "I guess so."

She crawled my chin her fingers, inspecting me with her eyes. She slid her fingers up to my cheeks, feeling my cheeks freezing for the temperature outside. Too quick to even realize, she placed her forehead against mine, dropping her hands onto her sides. I lifted my hands to place them against her cheeks, feeling her boiling cheeks that felt neutral to my hands.

I looked at her, seeing her eyes lit up with passion. "Alice?"

She gave me a slight smile. "Yes?"

"Would it be too sudden if I gave you something?" I whispered to her. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Jasper I—" I interrupted her, pressing my lips against her. I released a second later, looking at the beautiful goddess in front of my eyes. I pressed my lips against hers again and to my surprise, she kissed me back.

A minute later, we both released from our passionate kiss. She gave me a smile, looking at me passionately unlike anything I seen from her before. "I should be going. I'll see you later…Jasper." She got up from the bench, walking gracefully with her arms swaying up and down.

I smirked, letting out a sigh. "See you later, Miss Brandon."


End file.
